


Grand Theft Biblioklept

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American education system and fraternity induction as told by a Brit who knows nothing, Crack, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Gross misuse of libraries, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Felony, fraternity. Potato, potato. Right?





	Grand Theft Biblioklept

Gadreel had a problem. And that problem was Garth. Garth being his partner in crime and the least stealthy guy ever.

“Do you ever take anything seriously?” he demanded as he carefully picked the lock on the universities archive door.

“It’s a frat induction, what’s to take seriously? This is meant to be fun, man!” Garth said, standing there in all black, and holding a large striped sack with a dollar sign decal sewn on both sides. 

At least talking was an improvement over him humming James Bond theme music.

As the door swung open Gadreel took a sweeping glance around the empty darkness surrounding them. Night vision would’ve really helped. As it was he just hoped no one thought anything in the archives was worth stealing - or worth guarding.

Garth stumbled in ahead of him, and if Gadreel hadn’t known him for more than five minutes he would assume he’d hit the liquor to quell his nerves, but no, Garth was just like that, clumsy, a little awkward. It would be endearing if it wasn’t so annoying at this precise moment.

They had bribed a harried staff worker for the alarm code and he quickly typed it into the number pad, meaning they had about five minutes before it showed up as unlocked on the security monitors computer.

“Well, go on then,” he urged Garth further into the darkened hallway. The dude had wanted to do the next part, and Gadreel was fine with playing look out and door-opener.

“This is so cool!” Garth whisper-yelled as he ran through into the main room housing the historical and noteworthy additions that the school kept on display. “We’re gonna be legends, no one can have come up with anything this ridiculous.”

“No one is going to know about it if we get caught either, so I’d advise you to hurry up.” 

It’s not that Gadreel disliked the guy, he was fine, interesting if a little weird in the light of day, he just felt uneasy about breaking and entering with someone as seemingly unfocused and easily distracted. They could still get penalised and punished if they were caught.

Garth ran to the display case with the book they wanted - knowing it’s precise location having carefully “staked out the joint” that afternoon - quickly popped open the top and set about singing the Indiana Jones theme song as he picked out the old discoloured hard bound book and replaced it with the brightly coloured children’s tale _“Invisible Dick, by Frank Topham”_ that they’d picked up second hand that morning.

“Dun da dun dun, dun da dun, dun da dun dunnnn da da da da DA,”

Gadreel rolled his eyes.

“Three minutes Garth,”

“I know, alright alright,” he grinned goofily, teeth flashing in the dark and took off running full pelt towards the exit.

Gadreel strolled along behind. It had worked. They’d done something stupid and reckless and hopefully hilarious. If all went to plan it would be deemed worthy enough for entrance into the _Impala Beta_ (not their official name, he reminded himself, the current head of house Dean Winchester just named it after his car).

Now all they had to do was carefully package up the original book to be shipped anonymously back to the university - they weren’t going to actually steal it after all - and they’d be done for the night.

Maybe then he could get back to studying and socialising like a normal college guy and not chasing some stupid fraternity pledge. He shook his head, smiling, at finding Garth rocking on his heels by the doorway.

“Come on come on, I’ve got a girl and a twenty inch pizza waiting for me, everyone’s gonna think this is so dope!”

Well, there were worse guys to have thrown your lot in with Gadreel mused, a least Garth was one of the good ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Garth and Gadreel at the same university? Would Dean ever really be in a Frat? Is this how security systems really work? Does anywhere actually make twenty inch pizzas? 
> 
> All very valid questions to which I have no answers. [ Blame this.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/178140637429/spncoldesthits-heist-september-prompt-posting)


End file.
